


What Does Redemption Mean?

by Keolah



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Keolah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revan wonders how he can atone for his sins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does Redemption Mean?

Revan stared down at the planet. Millions of people had lived here once, before the war. His war. Now it was nothing but an ashen wasteland. It was not his fault, not directly, at least. It had been Malak who had given the order to bombard the world from orbit. But he was still responsible. Had he been there to stop Malak, had he not started this war, the people of Telos would still be alive. Carth would still have a family.

And to make matters worse, he did not even still remember most of the details of his previous life. How can one redeem oneself of things that had been forgotten? How can one atone for another's actions that had simply not been prevented? Revan had no answers.

"I followed the snake into the desert," Jolee Bindo commented, "and it did not bite me."

"Another of your metaphors, Jolee?" Revan said.

"Don't mind the ramblings of a senile old man."

"Did you expect me to bite you?" Revan asked.

"You were a Sith Lord, once," Jolee said. "What will you do now?"

"Seek redemption," Revan replied. "But I do not know how. So much death and destruction, because of me. How can I even begin? I only have one life to give for all the lives I took away."

"You don't need to die to redeem yourself, Revan."

"The ghosts of Telos would argue otherwise," Revan said.

"Death will not solve death," Jolee replied. "The only way to counter that is with life."

Revan was silent for a long moment before saying, "I think I see what you mean. Rebuild. Regrow. Teach and protect."

"If that's what you think I mean," Jolee said with a mischievous grin. "When it boils down to it, only you can answer that question. Only you can say what redemption means to you."

"I think you've said enough, though," Revan said. "I can't give back the lives I took. But I can make the galaxy better for those who are left. Can I truly atone for it al? I don't know. But I have to try. And that is the true redemption."


End file.
